


Put your music on shuffle ...

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothing, Gen, Grief, Make-up, Multi, Running Away, mostly this is just rambling and I wrote it years ago, ships only referenced peripherally, vague mention of major canon events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Choose ten characters.<br/>2. Put your music on shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble for each character based on the track playing. You have until the track finishes to write the drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put your music on shuffle ...

**Author's Note:**

> Some bad language. That's about it as warnings go.

  
**Remus Lupin - This Charming Man by The Smiths  
**

_"I would go out tonight but I haven't got a stitch to wear."_

Remus feels foolish as he slowly walks home. He has no idea what to wear tonight. He wishes he wasn't so concerned about appearances. It shouldn't matter. It _doesn't_ matter. And really, if he turns up in his usual patched together clothes, the others won't notice (or at least they won't comment). Or Sirius will drag him upstairs and forcibly dress him in something that he considers to be more appropriate. He smiles for the rest of the walk home.

 

 

  
**Sirius Black - The Space Between by Dave Matthews Band  
**

_"You cannot quit me so quickly."_

"You don't leave me!" Sirius yells and regrets it immediately. He knows he sounds like a petulant child. Like the spoilt rich kid he is. Was. Perhaps always will be, whatever the circumstances. Remus is standing with his back to Sirius, frozen. The relief he feels that the other man is no longer walking away evaporates when Remus finally turns round. He looks furious. "Shit," Sirius says eloquently, "I didn't mean ... Please. Don't leave."

 

 

  
**Hermione Granger - Asleep by The Smiths**

**  
**_"I'm tired and I want to go to bed."_

After the final battle, Hermione finds herself exhausted in a way that she has never experienced before. Despite the overwhelming desire to sleep and never wake up, she still feels compelled to analyse the feeling. Her body aches all over and sharp pains are starting, localised in her left leg. She can't quite comprehend the deaths of several friends and acquaintances. There are people talking all around her but she can't quite hear what they're saying. When things start to go black she is vaguely grateful that she can't see George crying anymore.

 

 

  
**George Weasley - Stay Out of Trouble by Kings of Convenience  
**

_"I left the others knowing I had to work this by myself."_

George sits staring into the mirror. If he was a better mood he might think of it as a form of narcissism. He can't stop looking at something that doesn't exist. He wishes that he had it in him to ask for help. Unfortunately he feels compelled to treat his sudden lack of ear as some sort of joke. Especially for Fred's sake. George knows that Fred is taking this pretty hard. After all, he is faced with a constant reminder that they are no longer identical. George forgets until he looks in the mirror.

 

 

  
**Harry Potter - Colourblind by Counting Crows  
**

_I am ready, I am ready, I am ready. I am fine."_

Harry sits in the middle of the floor, knees pulled up to his chest, staring at nothing. Any time someone comes close enough, Harry attempts to reassure them, to reassure himself. "I'm fine," he says and nods. Still not looking up. Relief at still being alive is mixed with an indescribable numbness. He wishes he could describe the feeling. Label it. Put it in a box and leave it there and therefore not have to feel it anymore.

 

 

  
**Charlie Weasley - Get Miles by Gomez  
**

_"Gonna leave everything I know, gonna head out towards the sea."_

When he finished school Charlie already knew what he wanted to do. He applied to so many different places. So many different jobs. They had two things in common - they involved a lot of work out doors and they were not in the UK. He craved solitude. The loneliness of the long distance runner (or in his case dragon keeper) sounded wonderful. Charlie was sick of being surrounded by people. Sharing a dorm, mealtimes _en masse_ -  even his beloved Quidditch was so crowded. He was sick of his teachers, his classmates and his siblings. He just wanted a bit of space.

 

 

  
**Nymphadora Tonks - Reconcile by The Honeymoon  
**

" _I like the way we never agree. Tell me I'm crazy - I'm crazy for you."_

If there's one thing Tonks can't understand, it's men. More specifically Remus Lupin. He just doesn't make sense. She knows that he likes her. She's caught him looking on more than one occasion. There was that almost moment - admittedly when they'd both had a bit too much to drink - when he nearly kissed her. So falling in love with a werewolf isn't every girl's dream, but when it happens you make the best of it. She's made it so clear that she's willing to try. So why does he say that he's not?

 

 

  
**Bill Weasley - Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows  
**

_"Just to cure it cos I can't ignore it if it's love."_

Honestly, Bill had no intention of falling in love when he met Fleur. After years of work as a curse-breaker, Veela tactics weren't going to sway him. While all his male (human) colleagues were falling over each other to get to Fleur, Bill introduced himself politely and went back to work. She seemed both impressed and disappointed - and that was what initially caught his interest. As he got to know her over the weeks and months that followed he fell in love. She was clever, sarcastic and surprisingly violent when crossed. No matter how much he tried to resist, he was hooked.

 

 

  
**Padma Patil - Nancy Boy by Placebo  
**

_"Does his make-up in his room."_

It was wrong on so many levels, but when she saw Theodore Nott at the beginning of seventh year, Padma knew she was in trouble. He had grown his hair over the summer so that it flopped prettily over one eye. He had these cool bracelets and his uniform was a lot scruffier than usual but for some reason no one told him off for it. Padma's real problem was that he was wearing more make-up than she was, and checking out a guy from her Arithmancy class. He looked so hot, and he'd never notice someone like her.

 

 

  
**Pansy Parkinson - In The Sun by Joseph Arthur  
**

_"I picture you in the sun, wondering what went wrong."_

Pansy was pretty sure she was fucked after her idiotic outburst in the hall at Hogwarts. She was _scared_ for fuck's sake. Who wasn't? Not everyone could be a hero and stand up to the mad bastard who wanted to kill anyone or anything that stood in his way. She ran and ran and thought that she might never stop running. She did stop though. And ended up in a shitty room in a YMCA in a town that she had never heard of. It seemed safer that way. She may not pass easily as Muggle, but so long as she didn't perform magic in front of them, they'd just think she was a bit odd. And that wasn't exactly unusual around here. She curled up on borrowed sheets and cried.

 


End file.
